1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser used in an excitation light source, a motion sensor, a light source for optical communications and the like.
2. Background Art
In conventional semiconductor lasers, a DBR (Distributed Bragg Reflector) region where a diffraction grating was formed was formed in a p-type AlGaAs clad layer in the vicinity of an output end face (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-165383).